


If Only

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [3]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is Jonghwa's only true bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed that 94 line are true bros, always supporting and protecting each other? (like when jonghwa said soyu wasnt his ideal girl anymore, jun explained everything)  
> i love 94 line  
> and these drabbles wont stop im sorry  
> (i also dont beta my things, sorry)

It was a really hot day and Jonghwa's shirt was starting to stick to his upper body. He was waiting outside Yonsei university for Jun to get out of class. He looked down on his wrist watch, furrowing his brows. Jun should be done by now.  
  
"Jonghwa!" a voice called and Jonghwa looked up, grinning as Jun jogged towards him, his gym bag over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I had to wait for the showers, the soccer team occupied them."  
  
"Don't worry," Jonghwa said, patting Jun on the arm. "Let's just get going," he continued and Jun nodded, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.   
  
"It's really hot today," Jun commented, squinting his eyes to be able to see anything in the harsh sunlight. "I'm going to have to shower again," he continued, running a hand through his hair. "Do we really have to go to the park today?"  
  
"Yes we have," Jonghwa said, glancing at Jun. "It's not that far and besides, Kyungt- I mean, Lee Geon is performing today and you haven't seen him live."  
  
Jun snorted, hiding his grin behind the back of his hand. "I don't doubt your judgment," he said and Jonghwa tried to ignore Jun's chuckles. "You didn't tell me you were on first name basis with your crush."  
  
"He's not my crush," Jonghwa denied, his cheeks heating up and he lowered his head, palming his cheeks. "And we just- we have talked twice, that's it."  
  
"Sure," Jun said, shrugging but when Jonghwa glanced at him, he was still grinning. "Let's just get there before the performance ends."  
  
Jonghwa nodded and quickened his step a little, walking ahead of Jun. The park and Jonghwa's gym wasn't far from Yonsei university and it didn't take them long to reach.   
  
"Is he playing the music himself or is he just singing?" Jun asked when they got closer. Jonghwa could hear music playing ahead of them.   
  
"Depends," he replied. "I think he's just singing today," he said as they got closer. They were close enough to see Kyungtak and today it was just him, a chair, a microphone and the speakers. "Let's sit down quickly."  
  
Jun only nodded and they both sat down at a bench in front of Kyungtak. He was singing the same English song as last time, his voice still as wonderful and Jonghwa's heart did a little flip.  
  
"He's good," Jun said as they and the rest of the audience applaud. "He's really good."  
  
"He's the best," Jonghwa said, smiling widely.   
  
"Thank you so much," Kyungtak said, scanning the audience and he stopped to look straight at Jonghwa, grinning and waving. This caused Jonghwa's heart to jump and he could feel his face heat up. "I've been practicing If Only by Na Yoon Kwon a lot lately, do you want to hear it?" Kyungtak asked the audience who all (except Jonghwa) answered a loud 'yes'.  
  
The music began to play again and Kyungtak leaned back a little in his chair before he began to sing. Jonghwa's gaze was fixed at Kyungtak, a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He could feel Jun move a bit closer to him and turned to look at him.  
  
"Your face is red," he commented, small smile on his face. Had it been any other friend of Jonghwa, it would have been a smug grin but Jun was too nice to be smug.   
  
"It's the heat," Jonghwa said, palming his warm cheeks. It was totally the heat.


End file.
